


【奥尔公式光】honeymoon 蜜月

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 最喜欢太阳海岸！





	【奥尔公式光】honeymoon 蜜月

炎炎夏日，终于在夜幕降临之时变得清凉起来。海风吹过海滩边绿丝绒样的草地深深浅浅的晃动，淡黄与萤绿的萤火在草丛深处闪烁。从夕阳的橘红色渐变成普鲁士蓝的天际下是蓝色的海面与泛白的沙滩，白色的浪花抚平了两行并排前行的脚印。其中一个脚印的主人停下来扭过头眯着眼看身后的友人被海风吹乱蓝色头发，而他自己毛茸茸棕发早已被海风温柔的抚乱无数次。  
这是一个光之战士与银剑骑士共同度过的短暂假期。  
他们脱掉平日里厚重的锁子甲与勇战胸甲，换上轻薄的白色短裤与月火夏衣，在没有危难与冒险的海滩边漫步。  
海岸线的尽头是蜜月的新人准备的凉亭，雪白色的纱幔围着四周，海风吹着向一个方向飘起看起来十分浪漫。两人被这样暧昧的气氛感染视线对在一起，又无所适从的别过脸盯着地面寻找别的话题。  
“真好，艾欧泽亚多了一对幸福的眷侣。看着大家得到幸福，对我来说是拯救世界之后的褒奖，觉得自己的付出是值得的。”光看着装饰在凉亭周围的白色百合，这不是他想要表达的话，他却没有办法开口提感情方面的话题。  
“那真是太棒了！我衷心为你高兴！”奥尔什方的回答也没有按照光预想的结果回答，而他有些心虚的别过脸却在表达这不是他想表达的话语。  
光沉默片刻，他打定主意一样的提及他之前没有勇气说出的话：“说起来，我从来没有考虑过个人感情，看着这里突然有种与谁共度一生的想法。对我来说最理想的那个人是可靠而又温柔的守护者，我想我已经遇到理想的对象。”  
“挚友选择的人，绝对是最棒的！挚友会成为一位帅气的新郎。”奥尔什方眼睛里的光变得暗淡，这时凉亭没有挂好白纱被风扯下来一块挂在了光的脚边，光捡起白纱将它披在身上后脱口说出了他最想说的话。  
“那个人是你，我甚至愿意为此披上婚纱——”  
光披上透明的纱看着奥尔什方，柔软的白纱罩着他的五官在月光下散发着温和的光晕，俊朗的男性面容朦胧而又柔美。光绯红的面颊看着十分魅惑，眼睛里的秋波勾着奥尔什方来到他的新嫁郎的面前。海风将他身后的白纱托起像一件透明的礼裙在身后飘扬。  
“现在你可以亲吻你的新郎……”光闭上眼等待奥尔什方掀开他的面纱，此刻他的脸红的熟透。  
奥尔什方揭开光脸上的白纱，一只手捧起新郎的脸将嘴唇贴在一起。光的嘴唇尝起来如同盛夏的浆果柔软而又芬芳，闭着的睫毛紧张的微微扇动，青涩的回应意中人的吻，以至于披在身上的白纱飞走也毫无察觉。  
当光再次睁开眼看着他的奥尔什方，他看到那双眼睛宛若收入夜空所有的星辰一样明亮，一直收敛的深情毫无保留的展现他的面前。  
光记不清他们是怎么回到房间的，只记得被月光照亮的两人赤裸的胴体，彼此贴在一起纠缠不清，紧密的仿佛要把对方揉碎在自己的身体里。光被奥尔什方扒的一丝不挂，他收紧的小腹仰着看他身上奥尔什方，慌张之中将在床头柜上放着的雏菊花环挂扫在两人之间。奥尔什方将光的双手牵到头顶，他将花环缠绕在光的手臂，花环上零星几朵雏菊散落在床单与光的胸膛。雏菊绿色的茎与白色的花装饰着奥尔什方的新郎，雏菊清甜的香味与雄性的荷尔蒙混在一起让光无比火热。  
蓝发精灵在月光下看着清凉然而贴在以前的肌肤如火山石一样炙热，他亲吻光的扬起的下颌后在蜜色的皮肤上游走，每一次的亲吻都会换来光的喘息，光的手绞着束缚他的花环从喉咙滚出甜美的音节。奥尔什方的手指取悦着光，细致的套弄让光的下身紧绷，沾有液体微凉的指尖在臀缝附近画圈后进入光的体内，弯曲的指节蹭过敏感点使得光的声音变得破碎。奥尔什方的头移动到光的鼠蹊附近，细致而耐心的啃咬腿根柔嫩的皮肤。光难耐的弓起腰，愉悦的感觉卸掉了他所有的矜持与羞涩，像一朵刚刚绽放的纯白的花朵展现在奥尔什方的面前。  
光完全放松的接纳了奥尔什方，联结在一起的两人弄皱了白色的床单。光的眼睛上泛起一层水雾变得有些失神，眼底的爱慕没有衰退温柔的看着蓝发精灵，直到一起达到至高的愉悦点。  
水渍弄脏的床单、散落的雏菊花与相拥而眠的两人，这是光之战士与银剑骑士的蜜月时刻。


End file.
